Shadow of Reality
by life.is.love.love.is.life
Summary: What if There was a mistake? what if hinata wasn't born a hyugga? well in this story we find out. Main couple NaruHina, side couples: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Whoops

All was normal in Kami's nursery that morning as Akio came back to his station after helping out with an almost miscarriage. It seemed everyday their were more and more of those as the shinobi wars went on, and if that wasn't bad enough he'd had to explain to Kami-sama just why all his children were late being delivered. It was nice to get back to his station were everything was going normally at least, well everything except…

"AKIO! What's the meaning of this?!" screamed a head angel.

"well I was just…" unfortunately for Akio he wouldn't get a chance to finish his words.

"there is no excuse for this kind of behavior here! This child was to be born a full seven months ago, I'm afraid I'll just have to finish the birth myself!" said the angel punching buttons in a computer on the side of the crib and pressing a red button.

"Wait don't tou…" but it was too late the child had already been sent, and was fading away even as he spoke.

::::::xxEARTHxx:::::::

"ok I can see the head, in just a few minutes you'll need to push alright?." said the doctor.

"your doing great honey just a few more minutes" said one of the most stressed men in the world. Only a man that was about to be a father could have the same kind of facial expression as that man, but the woman, well here's what was running through her head at that moment…

' _GREAT?!!!! If I'm doing so well you wanna change PLACES?!?!?!?! Because I certainly don't remember signing up for this again!!!! No, no. no need to shout just be glad your only having one I heard Kikiyo was having twins. TWINS of all things! that would be horrible, not the having two children, but the HAVING two children! I wish I had her mental strength at a time like this.' _

"alright here he comes PUSH!" said the doctor bringing her out of her thoughts. Although it wasn't her first child it was just as painful, and it was relieving to finally get to the good part of birth the child.

"congratulations on your baby boy, but don't relax just yet the other one is on the way" said the doctor handing the boy to his father.

"thank you I … did you just say" started the man.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" was all the answer he needed and sixteen minutes later they were greeted with a girl, a beautiful blue-eyed baby girl.

"honey, the boys name I know but what about the girl we never even came up with a backup name?" asked a man holding his new daughter, with a curious look as he noted the color of her eyes.

"Hinata" was all the lady could get out before falling into sleep.

"hinata, I like that. Uchiha Hinata."

_**A.N. **_

_okay wow it has been fooooorrrrever since I updated anything and instead of doing that I make a whole new story! Bagh, will I ever learn?! Well the answer to that is…no, but I do make some good stories. Okay, okay I make stories, but I tried so many times to write a new chapter for Clan of Kages. And for one thing I frickin agree with __**twilight guardian, **__I can do better so I have decided to rewrite the story which will take a while, but not too long considering there is only one chapter. Anyways when __I post this the first chapter ( __**of this story **__not CK)will be written, so if you like this idea and naruhina (because yes this will be naruhina =D) then continue on to the first chapter of __**Shadow of reality**__. ( yeah the title needs work I have a poll on that so go vote)_


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Itachi liked the idea of having a sister, or he did until he actually had one. It was so much different than having a brother, Sasuke he could play, wrestle, and train with. Not that he ever would, something about putting either one of his younger siblings in the enemy section of his brain was not only absurd to him but painful. Things had definitely changed at his house the past few years since the twins had come into their lives, and not for the worse in his mind. Still all the things you had to make sure not to do, so as to not hurt her or her feelings. He had seen her cry once from pain, and that boy was never more sorry for running into a girl than that. He had made sure to that, he was glad that both his imouto and otouto seemed to enjoy his company it made it easier to make sure they were happy. However running errands no matter if they were for his siblings or not, was not something Itachi enjoyed. It didn't help that it was the third time that morning either. Still he would get them whatever with a smile on his face though, because today was the day he would escort his siblings to their first day of school. "two sets of practice kunai, a black notebook and a navy blue one with black number two pencils, …" Itachi rambled off to the man at the local Uchiha shop. "ahh, today's sasu-kun and hina-chan's first day at the academy huh. I remember my first day, walking into those doors with" started the kind old man. "Kisho, don't tell me your still telling that story about the ninja you defeated your first day?" said a man with goggles on his head and a

hitai-ate covering his right eye. " Obito-kun did you have to ruin it for the boy?" said the shop keeper disappointed at his story being ruined. " it was fine you told me the story on my first day" said Itachi as he walked away. "hey Itachi-san wait up a sec" yelled Obito running to catch up with the boy. "Obito-san I'm afraid I can't talk I'm escorting the twins today and I…" started Itachi. "**listen to me. **There are two things I need you to do for me, now its an s-class secret by the hokages order and I need to know if I can trust you." said Obito pulling Itachi into an alley. " how does it involve me?" asked Itachi trying to figure out if this Obito guy was trustworthy. If he remembered correctly his father had called him the scum of the earth, but then again his father wasn't the best at judging character. So long as they benefited the clan they were the best people in the world to him. "can I trust you?" Obito asked again fiercely. "yes."

:::::::::::::xxxWith Hinataxxx::::::::::::::

"whats taking Itachi so long?!" yelled sasuke pacing up and down in front of the window. "calm yourself _uke-chan_, its not like he won't get back in time we've got three more hours till we leave" hinata said smiling at his now stiff figure. "you _wouldn't_ state that as my name on the entrance into the academy?!" begged sasuke. "PLEASE hina, I'm _BEGGING_ you!" he yelled once more. "then I suggest you beat me" she said suddenly behind him with a practice kunai in her hand. "I have to warn you tou-san has been training with me lately" sasuke said reaching for his own kunai. "good, because Itachi has been mentoring me" and with that suddenly both of them could only be seen through flashes of their kunai hitting the others.

***however in hinata hyugga's life right nowshe would be losing to her younger sister for the first time causing her fathers disappointment, and the decision of her being the heir to be reconsidered by the elders of the hyugga clan* **The match had ended in a stalemate when Itachi returned to stop the training. "ommf, you guys have gotten a lot better." he said catching hinata as she jumped to hug him. "ANIKI!" "ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" yelled sasuke and hinata in unison. "did you get everything tou-san said we needed? Did you get my notebook? Did they have the black one?" sasuke rambled off at Itachi excitedly. "sasuke calm yourself, he got everything. He even brought us our favorite lunches, can we skip all the jumping up and down and just leave considering we only have fifteen minutes to get there?" asked hinata. Her navy blue messenger bag with the Uchiha fan embroidered on it was already over her shoulder as she headed out the clan gates. "ita-kun do you think people will like me at the academy?" hinata questioned her older brother. "hina-chan, if they don't they are the most stupid people in the entire universe." he answered picking her up to ride on his back. "hey who is that kid the hokage is walking with?" asked sasuke noticing a young blonde headed boy with the aforementioned hokage. "ah, that is a boy named naruto why don't you guys run and speak to him while I talk with Sarutobi-sama." answered Itachi letting a starstruck _(a.n. or love struck?) _hinata off his back. "ano, hello whats your name?" asked hinata walking up behind the boy. " Uzumaki Naruto, whats yours?" asked naruto. "Uchiha…." "sasuke" finished sasuke stepping in front of his sister. "nice to meet you but I wasn't asking for your name, all the same it would be nice if you would let your sister talk. I happen to think her voice is prettier." said naruto stepping closer to sasuke as if he were the worst missing nin in the country. "are you asking for a fight?!" demanded sasuke. "only if by me you mean you!" naruto yelled back. The yelling lasted for about four more minutes until it eventually became a wrestling match that was surprisingly rather equally matched, it ended with sasuke winning but only by a little. "you're a pretty good fighter uzumaki." said sasuke rubbing some dirt off his face. "same goes for you Uchiha." naruto said while wiping off dirt from his pants. "what do you say truce?" asked the uchiha holding out a hand. " only if your sister will tell me her name." answered naruto laughing as he grabbed the hand. "hinata. Its uchiha hinata." yelled hinata who was already headed down the road.

A.N.

oh wow 1,089 words. Just kinda came out anyway **go vote on the poll**, oh and I need a beta. Drop a review to tell me if It sucks, rocks, need to drop it, dude where's the next chapter already. Just say whatever, as long as you review! ;p


End file.
